The Power Ducks Two
by Magenta Stone
Summary: This is the sequel to The Power Ducks, it will follow the children of the characters I used in the Power Ducks story. It is rated K for now but if I feel the need to change the rating it will go up.
1. Info

This is an Author's Note about the sequel The Power Ducks 2:

The Power Ducks 2 will follow Lyn, Stevanna, Dean, Fulton, Adam, Charlie, James (Adam's brother) Guy, Connie, Lilly (Guy's wife), Luis, Maria (Luis' wife) and their children Jezabella, Junior, Jodie, Jannie, Julia, Emma, Anna, Cassandra, Jaysen, Sean, Mia, Michael, Luna and Selene and Sol and Helios.

Julia, Sean, Mia, Sol and Helios will be the new rangers in The Power Ducks 2 and Lyn will give them the bracelets.

If anyone has any questions or suggestions for The Power Ducks 2, please feel free to p.m. me or email me.

Magenta Stone.


	2. Family Tree

Orion Family

Ted Orion is the coach of the Eden Hall Mighty Ducks, brother to the late Maria Orion and uncle to Stevanna, Lyn and Coco Orion-Rizzo.

Maria Orion-Rizzo was the mother of Stevanna, Lyn and Coco, husband of the late Marco Rizzo and sister to Ted.

Stevanna Orion-Rizzo-Banks is the sister of Lyn and Coco, daughter of the late Maria and late Marco and niece to Ted. She later marries James Banks and has four children with him.

Jezabella Banks is the seventeen-year-old daughter of James and Stevanna, she is the sister of Junior, Jodie and Jannie and the niece of Lyn, Dean, Coco, Adam and Michael.

Junior Banks is the sixteen-year-old son of James and Stevanna, he is the brother of Jezabella, Jodie and Jannie and is the nephew of Lyn, Dean, Coco, Adam and Michael.

Jodie Banks is the fourteen- year-old daughter of James and Stevanna, she is the sister of Jezabella, Junior and Jannie and the niece of Lyn, Dean, Coco, Adam and Michael.

Jannie is the six-year-old daughter of James and Stevanna, she is the sister of Jezabella, Junior and Jodie and the niece of Lyn, Dean, Coco, Adam and Michael.

Lyn Orion-Rizzo-Portman is the sister of Stevanna and Coco, daughter of the late Maria and late Marco and niece to Ted. She later marries Dean Portman and has three girls with him. She also had a daughter with Fulton Reed that was adopted by Connie Moreau.

Julia Portman and Emma Moreau are the fourteen-year-old twins of Lyn with Dean and Fulton, they are the sisters of Anna and Cassandra and the nieces of Stevanna, James, Coco, Adam and Michael. Connie adopted Emma.

Anna Portman is the ten-year-old daughter of Lyn and Dean, the sister of Julia and Cassandra and the niece of Stevanna, James, Coco, Adam and Michael.

Cassandra Portman is the six-year- old daughter of Lyn and Dean, the sister of Julia and Anna and the niece of Stevanna, James, Coco, Adam and Michael.

Coco Orion-Rizzo is the sister of Stevanna and Lyn, the daughter of the late Maria and late Marco and the niece of Ted.

* * *

Banks Family

Phillip and Marie Banks are the parents of James, Adam and Michael. They are the parent-in-laws of Stevanna and grandparents of Jezabella, Junior, Jodie, Jannie, Sean and Jaysen.

James Banks is married to Stevanna Orion-Rizzo-Banks and father of Jezabella, Junior, Jodie and Jannie. He is the uncle of Sean, Jaysen, Julia, Anna and Cassandra.

Adam Banks is the single father of Sean and Jaysen, and is the uncle of Jezabella, Junior, Jodie and Jannie.

Jaysen Banks is the sixteen-year-old son of Adam Banks and Connie Moreau, the brother of Sean and nephew of James, Stevanna and Michael.

Sean Banks is the fourteen-year-old son of Adam Banks and Connie Moreau, the brother of Jaysen and nephew of James, Stevanna and Michael.

* * *

Germaine Family

Guy Germaine is married to Lilly Smith-Germaine and the father of Mia and Michael Germaine.

Mia Germaine is the sixteen-year-old daughter of Guy Germaine and Lilly Smith-Germaine and the sister of Michael Germaine.

Michael Germaine is the ten-year-old son of Guy Germaine and Lilly Smith-Germaine and the brother of Mia Germaine.

* * *

Mendoza Family

Luis Mendoza is married to Maria Mendoza-Ramirez and the father of Luna, Selene, Sol and Helios Mendoza.

Luna and Selene Mendoza are the seventeen-year-old identical twin daughters of Luis and Maria. They are the sisters of Sol and Helios Mendoza.

Sol and Helios Mendoza are the fourteen-year-old fraternal twin sons of Luis and Maria. They are the brothers of Luna and Selene Mendoza.


	3. Chapter 1

-Flashback to fourteen years ago-

"Dean!" Twenty-year-old Lyn screamed. She bent over and clutched her expanded stomach.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked as he can running into the room.

"No, my water broke, we need to get to the hospital now Dean." Lyn told him.

"Let's go." Dean replied, he picked her up and took her out to his black ford truck. He buckled her into the passenger seat, got in the driver's side and stepped on the gas. They made it to the hospital within ten minutes and he ran Lyn into the Emergency Room entrance.

"My friend is having her twins, she was supposed to have them next week." Dean told a passing nurse, the nurse nodded and went to get a wheelchair for Lyn. The nurse checked Lyn in and got her to a delivery room. Twenty minutes later the nurse came out to get Dean.

"Your friend delivered both of her twins, both identical girls but one didn't make it. She passed on a couple of minutes after she was born. Lyn has been told of what happened and right now she would like to see you." The nurse told Dean. Dean nodded and followed the nurse to Lyn's room. Lyn was laying in the bed with a small infant crib next to her with her surviving daughter.

"Thank you ma'am." Dean said and the nurse nodded leaving the room. "She's beautiful Lyn, just like you." Dean told her as he came closer to the infant.

"She looks just like him." Lyn answered back.

"What should we name her?" He asked as he watched the little girl wave her tiny hands around.

"Julia Reed Portman." Lyn replied.

"Thank you Lyn but you don't have to name her that." Dean replied back as he reached inside the crib to pick her up.

"Yes I do, your mom would have wanted it." Lyn said and smiled at Dean as she watched him rock her daughter.

"Thank you Lyn, this is the best gift, thank you for naming her for my mother." Dean said as he placed little Julia back into the crib.

"Happy twenty-first birthday Dean." Lyn said and smiled up at him again. Soon both Lyn and Julia were asleep.

"Damn." Dean whispered as his phone rang and echoed throughout the silent room.

"Dean go outside and answer it or turn it off." Lyn whispered half asleep.

"I'll go outside, go back to sleep Lyn." Dean said. He kissed her cheek in a friendly way and left the room. "Yes?" He said into the phone as he got outside the hospital.

"Portman? Have you seen Lyn?" The person asked.

"Depends on who's asking." Dean said to him.

"Aw don't be like that Port." The person answered back.

"Like what Fulton? You left Lyn when she was pregnant with your kid to be with Connie when you were drunk!" Dean yelled into the phone.

"How many times do I have to say 'I'm sorry' for you to listen?" Fulton asked.

"Doesn't matter, I'm done listening. Oh congratulations; your daughter is beautiful and looks just like you only she was named for my mother." Dean told him knowing that the fact that Lyn had named Fulton's daughter after Dean's mother would be a low blow to his former best friend but he was just so angry at what Fulton had done to Lyn after being with her for four years before.

Dean hung up before Fulton had a chance to say more about the matter and walked back into the hospital after turning off his cell phone.


End file.
